până când vom zbura din nou
by MuddytoPerfection
Summary: "Clark closed his eyelids again with a groan. Within a matter of minutes, the whole newsroom would be abuzz with gossip about Clark Smallville Kent's illegitimate teenager and his shocked and bewildered fiancé."
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! ****virtual cookies to those who do**

Disclaimer: Young Justice and it's affiliated characters and story lines do not belong to me but DC comics and affiliates.

Disclaimer: The image cover for this story was found off of google when the words, "Gotham Skyline" are imputed.

* * *

Superboy stood straight with military like precision. His eyes locked with the identical irises, which stared him down. Clark Kent's fingers twitched as he straightened his tie and smoothed back dark brown hair. He reached out his hand in a cordial manner, but to those who knew him well, the slight tremor in his hand as he shook Conner's and the inconsistent twitch of his Adam's apple were tells to the controlled, deadly rage simmering just beneath the surface.

Lips parted wide, revealing double lines of straight white teeth, and Clark Kent grasped Conner's hand in his own and gave it a firm shake. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Clark Kent."

As his co-worker Jimmy Olsen shot them a puzzled smile and walked past, Clark's demeanor changed. He angled Dinah to a less conspicuous place to talk away from the pressures of an over curious newsroom.

Clark's fingers tightened into fists as he whispered in a low deadly voice filled with venom, "What are you doing here Dinah?".

Dinah's blonde eyebrows flew up to her hairline, as Superboy's icy demeanor looked ready to crack. He stilled as Dinah's hand came to rest gently on his shoulder, holding him back. That one gentle action of restraint left Clark momentarily stunned as he watched a living, untrained weapon contain raw anger with remarkable speed. That being said, bloody murder was still written in the teen's piercing blue eyes.

Clark looked at Dinah enraged and expectant; trained enough to know to take his cues from his long time teammate and colleague. The public nature of the encounter added to the stress of the situation. Clark hoped that Dinah had a damn good reason as she broke every single barrier of privacy and unwritten code in the Justice League. Braniac better be taking over the whole damn multiverse.

The blonde haired woman, decked out in a faded denim jacket and worn Levis looked a world apart from her usual high gloss crime-fighting persona. The fishnet stockings and high-heeled boots were gone and the Clark could see the stress lines and weary tension in her shoulders.

Pressing the bridge of her nose between both fingers, Dinah Lance sighed and relaxed her grip on Conner's shoulder. Letting out a strained breath, Dinah looked up and locked her grey blue eyes with Clark's.

"We need to talk. Now."

"And you couldn't have commed me for this?" Superman hissed. A myriad of accusations crossed his face, and they could be seen even under the oversized thick spectacles adorning his face, dulling his normal eye color. The accusation of, "Why did you bring him here?" was blatant and threatening.

"This, this was different." Dinah's face tightened up as she smiled a little to brightly at Clark, trying to compensate for the puzzled and disturbed looks from another of Clark's colleagues. "This was _family_ business." Her teeth clacked together in strain and Clark couldn't help but internally laugh at the social train wreck that his life had just become.

Jimmy Olsen's head shot up from behind a cubicle at the mention of the word family, and his brown eyes widened giving away his non to obvious attempts at eavesdropping. Dinah's fingers clicked together, the diamond engagement ring sparkling in the flickering florescent newsroom lights as she dropped her hand from Conner's shoulder. Superman's eyes closed and his frame tensed for a moment before he nodded his head in consent.

"Ok. But I choose the location."

Dinah Lance, alter ego Black Canary nodded in return, anxious to leave the newsroom of Metropolis' Daily Planet, which was filled with investigative reporters. She laid her palm against the brooding super teen's shoulder in a gesture to lead him behind Clark Kent and out of the building.

Clark Kent paused beside his desk to shuffle around some papers. Behind the brooding demeanor, Conner tried to hide his fascination as he watched Clark file away his work; the desk a sloppy mess of papers, pencil shavings and family photographs. Clark looked back and saw Conner's mesmerized and stunned expression and tried to block the pictures with the mass of his body. Conner looked to the floor, angry and dejected. In the back of his mind though, Clark knew that he already saw too much.

The picture of Clark's parents sitting on the porch in front of the Kent farmstead didn't resound as much for Conner as the familiar face of Lois Lane, the Daily Planet's star reporter and Clark Kent's fiancé. The image was burned into his memory. Conner struggled to corroborate the previously neutral but friendly face of the pretty, brown eyed reporter on TV to the woman with the engagement ring kissing his DNA donor in the picture.

Rushing both Dinah and Conner out the door like he was trying to clean up an embarrassing spill, Clark pushed past befuddled co-workers with no explanation. In the silence of the elevator Dinah rolled her eyes as Clark hastened to push the down button, and watched Clark's face freeze as he saw Lois' stunned expression through the closing elevator doors.

Clark closed his eyelids again with a groan. Within a matter of minutes, the whole newsroom would be abuzz with gossip about Clark Smallville Kent's illegitimate teenager and his shocked and bewildered fiancé.

No one said anything as soft jazz filtered through the elevator's speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

09/22/2012

Wallace Rudolph West turned his head to the side in an effort to get a better view into the kitchen. Megan floated past the door and from where Wally was located on the couch; he had a clear view at the shiny black timer, counting down the minutes on the oven. Ten more minutes and those chocolate chip babies would be all his.

Unfortunately for Wally, ten minutes to a meta human with Speed Force vibrating through his molecules, ten minutes could seem like a lifetime. Wally rolled over lazily and got an upside down view of the boy wonder, video game controller in hand. Robin's messy hair came down over top of his black and white domino mask. Cackling in true bat ninja form, the shades of the domino mask peer up at Kid Flash's uncowled and freckle covered face.

"Like the view better up side down KF? …Either way I know that I am pretty great." The thirteen-year-old smiles and ducks away from Kid Flash's intentionally sloppy aim for his head. Showing off in true acrobatic form, he flips away, nearly hitting Wally with the bottom of his left foot.

As Wally quickly contorts his body to untangle his feet from the knitted blue blanket, a sarcastic voice cuts through the sleepy haze. Static filled explosion sounds can be heard in the background as the aliens in Halo 3 find and decimate the Boy Wonder's formerly winning avatar.

"And I'd thought that by now you'd have learned to pick on someone your own size Baywatch."

"Hey Artemis." Robin says, giving a slight wave to his teammate.

Pushing her body weight off from the doorway, the tall blonde uncrosses her arms and saunters across the room towards the couch. Kid Flash turns and sticks his tongue out at Artemis as she uses one hand to push her body up, over and onto the couch.

"And stay away from my blanket Kid Weirdo."

In the background, Robin can be seen slipping out of the room while tilting his head in a gesture that can only be taken as an exaggerated eye roll.

"Alright, first of all Miss Prissy, blanket left in the common room means fare game and second, if I would have known it was yours, I wouldn't have touched it anyway. I wouldn't have wanted to have gotten terminal cooties."

Kid Flash pushes off and away from the couch, leaving Artemis to look at her blanket in disgust as crumbs fall out of the blue knit and onto the floor. As Artemis turns to protest, her complaint is cut short as she finds herself alone in an empty common room, a slight breeze can be felt, as there is an absence where Kid Flash was standing before.

Smiling to herself, Artemis shakes out the crumbs and picks up the remote, cocooning herself in her faded blue blanket. Turning on the satellite, she leaves the X-box running, figuring that the Boy Wonder should deal with his own messes. M'gann's green form floats into the room, a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies in hand. Sliding over, Artemis makes room for her on the couch, both girls snug and happy as a brand new episode of Hello Megan flickers to life on the big screen TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters or Young Justice. It is the property of DC comics.

* * *

Artemis lets her long blonde hair fall over her face as she sets the wooden brush down. It clatters onto the bedside table that divides the room between her side, and the untouched empty bed of her sister's past. Outside, the hum of Gotham city traffic stretches on, ironically quieter than during the night when the criminals and Gotham city's underworld creeps out from the blackness to play.

Artemis lets her skin bathe in the pale, smog filtered light creeping through the blind slats of her window. Looking down, she realizes with slight surprise the effect that sunny Rhode Island has had on her naturally tan skin. Now, it is a noticeably darker brown and tells even more clearly of her half Vietnamese heritage. Distractedly, she wonders if this could be a problem, and maker her easier to track down because she looks less like a blonde Caucasian superhero and even more clearly an unusual biracial blend.

The half-hearted promise that she makes to herself to buy sunscreen is cut short when she catches her own eyes in the mirror. The outline of Jade's eyes stare back at her. The grey-flecked brown is different of course; it's less dark, more hazel and a thousand times more readable than Jade's ever were. However, the outline is same, if a bit less pronounced. The eyes rest under high arches that her father once compared to his mother's, but the lid is flat, and rests at the same level of her wide and high cheekbones and like her sister's they look undeniably Vietnamese.

With a sigh, Artemis reaches for her brush and pulls the thick, coarse strands into a high ponytail. It is a habit not easily broken and doesn't speak well for someone trying to live an unidentifiable and inconspicuous life. However, the patterns speak of order, and it is the one thing that Artemis can control in her fast paced, random highly stressful routine.

Artemis fingers the loose strands and feels oddly nostalgic. The dark, honey colored blonde has light brown roots at the base of her scalp, and the highlights carry almost undetectably through the length of her hair. When the inevitable connection between her hair, and her fathers lets itself become vocalized in her inner thoughts, Artemis' face shuts down. With quick efficient strokes, she re-pulls the loose strands into a tight new ponytail with no loose ends. She lays the dark wooden brush on the nightstand, next to wide purple hand mirror, and turns ready to attack the problem of her unmade bed. Slightly regretting letting herself lazily roll out of bed with out so much as a pillow fluff, Artemis clears the sheet's lines with military like precision. Complete with standard hospital corners worthy of boot camp, Artemis grins to herself, and buttons up the last white button at the apex of her Gotham Academy uniform.


End file.
